A Night To Remember
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: A post ep from Blue Butterfly about a spooning Caskett


Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its characters unfortunately :(

Description: A cute one-shot about a night with Castle and Beckett that takes place post Blue Butterfly

* * *

"Ugh" That sigh, the familiar sigh of annoyance that he knew all too well coming from the woman he loved.

"Ugh" There it was again, Castle looked over to Beckett's desk to see her slamming the phone down. He quickly rushed over to her and asked "What's wrong?" While sitting down at his chair beside her desk.

She looked up almost startled as to how fast he was there and said "The heat is out in my apartment and the guy said he can't fix it for a couple of days"

"Man, that sucks" Castle replied before he was struck with an idea he was sure she would oppose and continued "You can stay with me, Alexis is at a sleepover tonight and I have enough room" Beckett seriously considered saying yes for a moment but decided it wasn't a good idea and simply said "No thanks, I'll be fine" with a smile.

"It's the middle of winter, it is going to be cold, no, you're coming with me. Now let's go" Castle said convincingly while standing up.

"Go where?" Beckett asked confused. Castle glanced at the watch on his left wrist and said assertively "It's seven o'clock, you're off duty, we're going to your place so you can pack a bag for the weekend"

Beckett laughed slightly before standing up and allowing Castle to help her with her coat, then he held out one arm in the direction of the elevator and said "Ladies first"

She laughed again as they walked the short distance to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"And what are we supposed to do for the whole weekend?" Beckett asked as they walked into the elevator. "Well, we could watch movies, play laser tag, or just cuddle" Castle said teasingly.

"Movies sound good" Beckett replied with a smile while shaking her head to get the idea she had out of her head.

"I can't wait to see your face when you see the amount of movies that I have" Castle said quickly while looking at her. He caught a whiff of her alluring aroma, the beautiful scent that was purely hers but was ruined by the doors of the elevator opening and revealing the parking garage. Beckett began walking in the direction of her car but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the other direction.

"Castle what do you think you are doing?" She asked while turning toward him.

"My car is this way" He said

"Well my car is this way" She said while pulling her arm from his.

"I'll give you a ride, come on" Castle said with his ruggedly handsome smile

"Or what?" Beckett asked playfully. Before she knew what was happening Castle was lifting her over his shoulder and walking towards his car.

"Castle, this isn't funny" Beckett tried to sound serious but was overwhelmed with laughter.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked sarcastically realizing that she didn't even put up a fight and was enjoying it. When they reached his car he put Beckett down and opened up the passenger side door for her. She got in the car and waited for him to do the same before saying "You know how much trouble you can get into if someone looks at the security feed for the parking garage?"

Castle just shrugged and laughed before starting the car and pulling out of the parking garage.

* * *

When they reached Castles apartment he unlocked the door and led her in.

"You can just put your bag down anywhere" he said while walking into the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses.

"Red or white?" He asked looking up.

"Red" she responded while putting her bag on the stairs. He poured the wine and put the bottle back on the rack before handing Beckett her glass with a smile.

"Thanks" she said awkwardly while standing by the stairs unsure of what to do. Castle noticed this and said "Why don't you go pick a move, I'll make some popcorn and grab some blankets"

Beckett nodded and walked over into his living room to his entertainment center. She opened the door on the left and saw over a hundred movies all stacked nicely in place. She couldn't stop herself from nearly shouting "Holy Crap!" when she saw them all. She heard his warming laughter from behind her and turned around immediately, almost spilling her wine.

"I love your expression!" He laughed, while putting the blankets down onto the couch.

"How many movies do you have?" She asked turning back around to face the movies.

"One hundred and four" he answered precisely while walking out of the room and towards the kitchen to make the popcorn.

Beckett scanned the movies until she say Forbidden Planet and it struck her, before she knew it she was marching into the kitchen saying "You little liar!" Castle was taken aback by her sudden change in mood and blurted out "What?"

"You've seen Forbidden Planet, You own it! You lied to me!" Beckett yelled.

Castle just smiled and said "Well it was a fun night anyways wasn't it? Candy and popcorn equals fun!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and stomped back into the living room to pick a movie.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" She shouted while grabbing a spy movie that looked interesting.

She heard the pops of the popcorn coming from the kitchen as she turned on the flat screen and DVD player and put the DVD in. Slick spy music blasted from the speakers above the TV as the movies main menu appeared on the screen in front of her.

She picked up her glass wine which she placed on top of the entertainment center while putting in the movie and took a sip before putting it back down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She heard the faint sound of the microwave ding and the shuffling of Castle in the kitchen as she sat down with her feet on the couch near the edge. Her eyes began to wander around the room as she waited for Castle.

She was surprised at how elegantly it was decorated but then remembered that Martha used to live here and her surprise dwindled.

Her head snapped to the doorway as the scent of fresh buttery popcorn filled the air. She inhaled the scent as Castle grabbed the remote from atop the entertainment center and sat down right next to her. A little closer than she had expected, but she didn't mind.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded her head and slightly adjusted her body so she could get impossibly closer to him.

He started the movie and put the bowl of popcorn in his lap, tempting her to reach. She smiled mentally at his cleverness then reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

She was paying no attention to the movie in front of her, all she could concentrate on was that fact that Castle was yawning with his arms and putting his right one across the back of the couch. It was just now how tired Beckett realized she was, she felt the pull of sleep luring her into its wonderful bliss as she laid her head slightly on the back of couch. She felt her head slightly touch his arm and panic ensued, fearing her would move. After a few moments she calmed down and her eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment, until finally, she was asleep.

* * *

Beckett awoke softly as the morning sun came through the shades.

When she moved slightly she realized that there was an arm around her pulling her closely into whoevers chest her arm was resting on. She moved her head from its comfortable position in the tuck of their shoulder to try and identify the person. When she looked up she saw Castles peaceful face smiling though his sleep, which caused her to smile as well.

She moved slightly again trying not to wake him so she could see where they were. The second she saw the flat screen everything came flooding back to her. The last thing she remembered was starting the move, then nothing. She felt Castle stir and start to shift his body slightly so she put her head back down softly and pretended to be asleep as he woke up.

She felt him attempt to stretch out until he realized he was holding something. Someone. She felt his gaze, as he too tried to remember the events of the previous night. She decided that this would be a good time to "wake up" and slowly lifted her head until their gazes met.

"Morning" was the first thing out of his mouth. He was half expecting to get yelled at but all Beckett said was "Morning to you too" with a smile.

They both just laid there for a moment, both unsure of what to do next, until Beckett asked "You hungry? I can um, go make some breakfast"

"Yeah, that sounds good" He said simply while watching her get up and leave the room. He got up and followed her into the kitchen. She saw him coming out of the living room just as she was putting some bread in the taster. What he did next surprised her.

He grabbed her waist with his hands and pulled her close then leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. He was scared at first when she didn't kiss back but then relief stuck as she leaned into it and began to kiss back. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He pulled her in impossibly closer as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss was interrupted by the opening of the door and Alexis walking in. Alexis stopped, taken aback by the sight until she smiled and said "Finally! Let me change then I'll get out of here and you can do whatever you want!"

Beckett laughed softly against his lips as Alexis ran up the stairs before saying "Tell me you love me Rick"

"Always"


End file.
